


The End

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Letters, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Break up time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

„They’ve finally broken up? ʺ  
„Yes, Ron. Wipe that smug smile off your face.ʺ  
****************************************  
Potter, I’ve explained to you before that I had to, because you're not good for me, and as far as I can tell, I'm not good for you either. Neither of us are going to get anything out of a friendship.

You stalking me after I repeatedly asked you to leave me alone and it’s just sad, especially since all that's going to result in is drama and more fighting. I don't know why you're doing it. I really hope you don't need attention this desperately. 

Please do yourself a favour and try to move on. I understand that it's not easy, but look at the way we're talking right now. I wish you well, but there's nothing left of what we used to be. Stop making things so hard for yourself and stop clinging to something that no longer exists. 

****************************************  
Find yourself help, Malfoy. Of course you fucking won't, not for the sake of yourself or your family, you believe nobody can help you. Hope you drown in your self-pity. Fuck you with your bigotry. You're not always right.   
I'm done with you for life. I regret thinking you were actually worth it. Thank fuck for friends. And don't flatter yourself, nobody would find you interesting enough for stalking.

****************************************  
„Lucius, I’m inviting Mrs. Greengrass and her daughters to tea tomorrow. Please, do come and join us with Draco.ʺ


End file.
